Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek14/Ukryta miłość, prawdziwa przyjaźń
Informacje: - Współczesność - Wiek bohaterów: 14 lat - Wygląd jak w Dawn of the dragon racers. - Jest Stoick i Valka - Myśli: zwykła czcionka kursywą - Wiadomiści na fb: pogrubiona kursywa Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkwaki' Cześć jestem Czkwka, tak wiem super imię. Jestem dość szczupły ale mięśnie mam, nie takie jakbym sterydy brał tylko takie lekkie. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły. Zobaczę swoją klasę. No i moją ukochaną, Astrid, zakochałem się w niej w 1 klasie gimnazjum. Nikt tego nie wie oprócz mojego najleprzego przyjaciela Michała. To ciemny blądyn, ma niebieskie oczy, razem często miewamy niekątrolowane napady śmiechu. W szkole mam dobre kontakty ze wszystkimi. Gram na gitarze i uwielbiam rysować. Weszłem na teren szkoły ubrany w mega elegancki garnitur. Michał czekał na mnie w holu. Moje gimnazjum nie różni się niczym od innych no może tylko wyróżnia się tym że to zabytkowy dworek.(wzoruje się na moim gimnazjum) Podeszłem do mojego najleprzego przyjaciela. '- Cześć MIchał.' '- Cześć Czkawka jak wakacje?' '- Nawet spoko a u ciebie?' '- Wiesz przecież że nudno.' '- No tak. ' Pogadaliśmy jeszcze z 15 minut aż weszła As ze swoją BFF Hederą. Astrid wyglądała cudownie. Powiedziała do mnie krótkie "Hej" i poszła dalej. Poczułem lekkie sztruchanie w bok. '- Haloooo, ziemia do Czkawki schodzimy na ziemie.' '- Hmmm, czekaj.... mówiłeś coś?' '- Człowieku ty się zapatrzyłeś na As, 5 minut się do ciebie dobijam!' '- Serio?' '- No człowieku, toś się wpakował.' '- A weź przestań.' '- Ok, ok ja tylko mówię prawdę.' Miałem mu już coś powiedzieć ale zadzwonił dzwonek. No super teraz czeka nas godzina paplania dyrektora. Zebraliśmy się w holu. Dyrektor wypowiedział swoją śpiewkę i kazał nam rozejść się do klas. Poszliśmy na lekcje wprowadzające. Mamy najgorszą klasę, popękane ściany, w lecie ciepło jak w piekle a w zimę przez nieszczelne okna jest tak zimno jak na Syberii. No ale klasy nie wybieramy. W tamtym roku mieliśmy inną klasę ze względu że pani od historii była wychowawczynią. W tym roku mija 9 lat jak poznałem swoją klase, za nic jej nie oddam. Jest za fajnie. Ujiadłem w ostatniej ławce od ściany. Michał przysiadł się do mnie. Przed nami usiadły Hedera i As. Nauczyciel, pan Piotrowski podał nam plan na pierwsze półrocze. Super jutro pierwsza biologia. Nasz plan nie jest taki zły. W piątek zaczynamy później. Fajnie pośpie sobie, albo porysuje, nie wiem jeszcze. Wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Podszedł do mnie Michał. '- Co tam?' '- A nic.' '- Aha, dobra ja spadam na chate. Cześć.' '- Cześć.' Poszcedłem do domu. Pierwsze co ujżałem to radosną mordkę mojego owczarka niemieckiego. Nazywa się Szczerbatek, wiem głupie imię ale jemu się podoba. Pierwsze co ten piecho zrobił to skoczył na mnie i zaczął lizać. '- Szcz.. Szczer.... Szczerbatek przestań mam garnitur.' Jak na zawołanie zeszedł ze mnie. Przebrałem się w szorty i czarną podkoszulkę. Wziąłem smycz i podpiąłem Szczerbatka. Założyłem swoje czarno-białe Air Maxy i poszedłem z mordką na spacer. W parku zauważyłem As i Hederę rozmawiały o czymś. Gdy przechodziłem obok nich As zauważyła Szczerbatka. '- Cześć Czkawka, fajny pies.' '- Cześć, dzięki.' '- Jak się wabi?' '- Szczerbatek.' '- Słodki ten twój Szczerbatek.' Spojżałem na mordkę. Zrobił właśnie najsłodszą minę jaką widziałem kiedykolwiek u psa. ' '- Awwwwww. '- Dobra Szczerbatek my już musimy iść. Cześć dziewczyny.' '- Cześć Czkawka.' Poszliśmy dalej. Po godzinnym spacerze wróciliśmy do domu. Nasypałem karmy Szczerbiemu i nalałem mu wody. Poszedłem na górę do pokoju. Włączyłem muzykę i weszłem na fb. Posprwadzałem co nowego i wyłączyłem lapka. O 19 wrócili rodzice. Zjadłem kolacje i poszedłem do pokoju. Zdjąłem podkoszulkę i poszedłem spać w samych szortach '''(jak coś on miał bieliznę) '''Zasnąłem praktycznie od razu. Rozdział 2 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dzisaj mamy pierwszą biologię. Weszłęm do budynku szkoły. Na głównym korytarzu czekał na mnie Michał. Podszedłem do niego. '- Cześć.' '- Cześć, co tam?' '- A nudy, wczoraj spodkałem As.' '- Wow stary, cód że się nie rozpłynąłeś.' W tym momencie do szkoły weszły As i Hedera. Co dziwne podeszły do nas. ' '- Cześć, chłopaki co teraz mamy? '- Biologię.' '- Aha, dzia.' Poszły pod klasę. Chwilkę jeszcze pogadałem z Michałem i rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Lekcja wprowadzająca. Zapisaliśmy temat i pani poględziła trochę o PSO i takich tam. Normalna nudna lekcja wprowadzająca. Pani powiedziała że możemy sobie coś porobić. Zacząłem rysować, w tej chwili przysiadły się do mnie i Michała, As z Hederą. '- Co tam Czkawka rysujesz?' '- Szczerbatka.- mruknąłem nie podnosząc głowy znad rysunku' '- Aha, mam pytanie.' '- Jakie?' '- Czy przyszedłbyś na moje urodziny? Wiesz jako mój przyjaciel jesteś mile widziany.' '- Ok, jasne, kiedy?' '- Za tydzień o 18.' '- Dobra przyjdę.' '- Oki, Michał ty też przyjdź.' '- Jasnę będę.- odpowiedział ze spokojem' Rozbrzmiał dzwonek i wyszliśmy z klasy. Rezsta lekcji zleciała szybko. Wróciłem do domu i jak zawsze zostałem przywitany przez radosną mordkę Szczerbatka. Tradycyjnie przebrałem się, zjadłem szybki obiad i poszedłem ze szczerbem na spacer. Nie obyło się bez skoków na mnie i kilkukrotnego przewrucenia kilku dziewczyn. As była w parku z psem. Podeszła do mnie. '- Cześć Czkawka. Widzę że ty też na spacerze.' '- Tia zawsze tu chodzę.' '- Heh ja też, dziwne że się do tej pory nie spodkaliśmy.' '- Pewnie dlatego że chodziłem inną trasą.' '- Chyba że tak.' '- Jak się wabi?- spytałem pokazując na suczkę rasy Alaskan Malamute.' '- Wichurka.' '- Ładne imię.' Pogadaliśmy trochę i musieliśmy już iść. Wróciłem do domu. Rodzice już byli. Poszedłem spać, było jakoś po 22. Tydzień później... Dzisiaj idę na urodziny do As. Przyszykowałem prezent dla niej i przebrałem się do wyjścia. Założyłem biały podkoszulek i koszulę w kratę. Założyłem również czarne rurki. Wyszedłem z domu i ruszyłem po Michała. Przywitałem się z nim i poszliśmy do As. Zapukaliśmy otworzyła nam Astrid. Wyglądała cudownie. '- Cześć, wchodźcie.' Weszliśmy, dom był super urządzony. Na stoliku stały przekązki i butelki coli. Mam nadzieję że będzie wmiarę normalnie. Po paru minutach przyszła reszta gości. Niestety ale niewiadomo skąd Smark przyniusł piwo. Nie ma bata nie piję. Po godzinie prawie każdy był pijany. Trzeźwy byłem ja i Michał. As zaczęłą się do mnie kleić. Zabrałem jej butelkę. Zadzwoniliśmy po rodziców tej bandy. Pozabierali ich a my zostaliśmy. Położyłem Astrid w jej łużku. Posprzątaliśmy dom i zostawiliśmy jej na szawce mocnej karteczkę z informacją: As upiliście się. Nie martw się załatwiliśmy wszystko z Michałem. Goście w domach. Posprzątaliśmy cały dom. Wytrzeźwiej. '' Czkawka'' Wyszliśmy z jej domu. Odprowadziłem Michała i poszedłem do siebie. Zasnąłem niemal natychmiastowo. Rozdział 3 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Załamałęm się, As ma chłopaka ma na imię Łukasz, chodzi do równoległej klasy. Jest głupi jak paczka gwoździ. Nie wiem co ona w nim widzi, fajnie by było jakby ze sobą zerwali. CO JA MÓWIĘ?!?!?! Jak jest z nim szczęśliwa to niech sobie będzie. Ja mogę cierpieć tylko żeby ona była szczęśliwa. Od imprezy minął miesiąc. Wszystko wróciło do normy. No prawie wszystko. Astrid traktuje mnie jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Poszliśmy na wychowawczą. Pan ogłosił nam że jedziemy na zieloną szkołę do Borów Tucholskich. '''(szczerze to nie wiem jak tam jest, będę zmyślał) '''Co dziwnego? jest ona za 2 tygodnie. Nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Wszyscy w klasie się zgłosili. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie. Poszedłem do domu. Podałem zgodę mamie. Wypełniła ją. Poszedłem do pokoju. Weszłem na fb. As napisała ''- Cześć.'' ''- Hejka'' ''- Fajnie że jedziemy do Borów Tucholskich, to podobno wypasiony ośrodek.'' ''- Tak, fajnie.'' ''- Czkawka wszystko wporządku? Wiem że piszemy przez fb ale chyba jesteś smutny.'' ''- Nie wszystko ok. Przepraszam ale muszę kończyć. Pa'' ''- Pa'' Wyłączyłem lapka i poszedłem spać. Jutro już PIĄTEK super. Pomyślałem o As i jej cłopaku. Zacząłem płakać w poduszkę. Po godzinie zasnąłem zmęczony i z mokrą poduszką od łez. Dzień wyjazdu... Siedzę w autobusie. Dzisiaj jedziemy na Zieloną Szkołę. Sprawa tego dziwnego terminu się wyjaśniła, po prostu tylko teraz mieli wolny termin aby przyjąć gości. Jedziemy już od godziny. Siedzę z Michałem, a za nami siedzą As i Hedera. Na miejscu będziemy za 2 godziny. Chyba się prześpie. Zasnąłem. Poczułem szturchanie w bok. '- Hmmm? Co jest?' '- Czkawka wstawaj dojechaliśmy.- usłyszałem głos Michała' '- To już?' '- Nom, facet zasnąłeś.' '- To pewnie dlatego.' Poszliśmy do ośrodka. Rozeszliśmy się do domków. Przez tydzień będę mieszkał z Michałem. Weszłem do domku. Zostawiłem rzeczy w tym gitarę i poszedłem do domku nauczycieli bo pani Zawidzka coś chciała. '- O Czkawka chodź mam zadanie. Pomożesz przy rozładunku mojego samochodu.' '- Dobrze.' '- To zbierz ze 3 chłopaków i pownoście to tutaj.' Zebrałem chłopaków i pownosiliśmy rzeczy do środka. Było tego sporo. Dobrze że teraz mamy do końca dnia wolne. Michał poszedł do dziewczyn ja zostałem w domu. Postanowiłem pograć na gitarze. Grałem tak dopóki nie usłyszałem pukania do drzwi. Okazało się że to pani Zawidzka, nasza polonistka. Jest fajna i to bardzo. '- Dzień dobry.' '- Dzień dobry. Czkawka słuchaj, znasz się na komputerach?' '- Tak a co?' '- Bo coś się stało i nie wiem co.' '- Dobrze zobaczę.' Poszedłem do domku nauczycieli. Odkręciłem dolną obudowę w laptopie i zobaczyłem całkowicie zawalony kurzem wiatraczek od chłodzenia. Poprosiłem panią o cięki pędzelek i chusteczkę. Najpierw przeczyściłem pędzelkiem większe ilości kurzu a potem przyłożyłem chysteczkę do wiatraczka i zacząłem robić wdechy. Zakaszlałem. '- Wszystko w porządku?' '- tak wszyskto ok to tylko przez kurz.' Dokończyłem pracę i wróciłem z powrotem do domku. Michał już był. '- Czkawka gdzie byłeś?' '- Czyściłem laptopa pani od polskiego.' '- Aha.' Położyłem się spać w samych szortach bo było gorąco. Rozdział 4 Dedyki dla: Zmioti- poprawiłaś mi nastrój od rana Grupka z fb- za to że próbujecie mi pomóc Wszystkich którzy czytają to opko 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wstałęm wcześnie. O 7:30 mamy zbiórkę. Jest jeszcze godzina czasu. Postanowiłem się przejść. Doszedłem do małej dolinki. Siedziała tam jakaś dziewczyna, płakała. Przjżałem się jej dokładnie, to była As. Podeszłem od tyłu. '- Cześć czemu płaczesz?- na mój widok aż podskoczyła' '- Cześć zdaje ci się.- powiedziała załamanym głosem' '- Widzę przecież, As mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć.' '- No dobrze, no bo..-mówiła coraz bardziej roztrzęsiona-.. Łukasz.. on...on..' '- As spokojnie.-powiedzałem kojącym tonem- co Łukasz zrobił?' '- On...mnie zdradził!-rozpłakała się już totalnie.' Przytuliłem ją. Głaskałem po włosach, a ona chlipała w moje ramię. '- Cichutko As już dobrze on już Cię nie skrzywdzi.- powiedziałem kojącym tonem by się uspokoiła.' Poczułem że coraz bardziej mnie przytula. Głaskałem ją po włosach, uspokoiła się, ale dalej mnie nie puściła. Po jakimś czasie poczułem że zasnęła. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do jej domu. Zapukałem. Otworzyła mi zdziwiona Hedera. '- Czkawka? Cześć co ty tu robisz i czemu masz As na ręcach?' '- Długa historia, może lepiej jak As Ci sama ją opowie.' '- No ok. Chodź położysz ją na jej łużku. Trzeba powiedzieć pani żeby As dzisiaj nie szła.' '- Dobra ja to załatwię.' Poszedłem do pani. Pozwoliła As zostać tylko mamy się z Hederą nią zaopiekować. Przekazałem wszystko Hederze. Zostałem u niej w domku. Obudziła się po godzinie. Siedziałem przy niej. '- Czkawka?-zapytała' '- Jestem tutaj.' '- To dobrze. Która godzina?' '- 9:00.' '- Musimy iść.' '- Spokojnie, pani powiedziała że możesz nie iść, tylko ja i Hedera mamy zostać z tobą.' '- Przepraszam że psuję wam wycieczkę.' '- Nie przepraszaj, zostałem z własnej woli.' Przytuliła mnie. '- Dziękuję jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem.' '- Nie ma za co.' Przyszła Hedera, z trudem As opowiedziała jej o tym co się stało. '- Co za popie******* frajer z Łukasza, jak on tak mógł?!' '- Spokojnie, Hedera krzykiem nic nie wskóramy, i tak ten dupek nie jest teraz najważniejszy. Teraz liczy się As i jej spokój.' '- Masz rację. Teraz liczy się tylko As.' Posiedzieliśmy tak do wieczora. Przyszedł jeszcze Łukasz ale go wykopałem. Podeszła do mnie As. '- Czkawka, zostaniesz na noc, boje się że Łukasz coś zrobi.' '- Dobrze tylko gdzie będę spał?' '- Mamy dodatkowy pokój.' '- Dobrze zostanę tylko pójdę po jakieś rzeczy.' Zostałem u dziewczyn na noc. Raz tylko ktoś dobijał się do drzwi ale tylko przez 5 minut. Zasnąłem około 22. Obudziłem się około 7 rano. Wszyscy w domku spali. Postanowiłem zrobić śniadanie. Zacząłem robić naleśniki. Poczułem, że ktoś mnie łapie od tyłu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem As. '- Cześć co robisz?' '- Naleśniki. Siadaj zaraz podaję.' '- Dpbrze.' Po pięciu minutach na dole zjawiła się Hedera. '- Co tak ładnie pachnie?' '- Naleśniki.' Podałem im śniadanie i sam zacząłem jeść. Po skończonym śniadaniu poszedłem do swojego domku. Rozdział 5 No kochani dedyki dla: Zmioti Grupka z FB Wszystkich którzy czytaja to beznadziejne opko. Z okazji Wielkanocy takie oto cuś: Żeby śmiały się pisanki, uśmiechały się baranki, mokry śmigus zraszał skronie, dużo szczęścia sypał w dłonie, Z okazji świąt Wielkiejnocy życzy Szczerbek 14 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Jest środek wyjazdu. Nad ranem przybiegła do mnie Hedera. '- Czkawka! As.. ona... chce....' '- Co co chce As?' '- Ona chce się pogodzić z Łukaszem!' '- Że co?' '- Chodź szybko.' Pobiegliśmy do domku dziewczyn, Hedera wie co czuje do As. Dlatego mi o tym powiedziała. Dobiegliśmy. Spróbuję As przemówić do rozumu. Weszłem do środka. Zobaczyłem Astrid całującą się z Łukaszem, Stałem zszokowany. '- To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał.' Wyszedłem i zamknąłem drzwi. '- Co się stało? Czkawka?' '- Już za późno. Przebaczyła mu.' Poszedłem do lasu porozmyślać. Słyszałem jeszcze krzyki As. Pobiegłem żeby mnie nie szukała. Dotarłem do jakiejś dolinki. Położyłem się. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać. Patrzyłem na księżyc. Usłyszałem jakieś głosy, a później szelest. Z krzaków wyszła As. '- Czkawka co się stało? Dlaczego przedemną uciekłeś?' '- Nieważne, nie martw się o mnie.' '- Czkawka, jesteś miom przyjacielem i będę się o ciebie martwić. Co się stało?' '- Ech, nic poprostu nie mogę uwieżyć że do niego wróciłaś po tym co ci zrobił.' '- Czkawka, to jego ostatnia szansa.' '- Ech, no dobra.' '- Wrócisz?' '- Jasne.' Wróciliśmy do swoich domków. Ten dzień był ciężki. Zasnąłem od razu. Rozdział 6 'Perspektywa As Wróciłem ' Coś dzisiaj się źle czuję. Chyba trzeba powiedzieć pani że nie mogę iść. Poproszę Hederę żeby poinformowała panią. Łukasz nie chciał ze mną zostać, a powinien. Pani kazała Czkawce zostać ze mną. Jest taki super że się mną opiekuje. Właśnie weszedł do pokoju. '- Cześć jak się czujesz?' '- Nie za dobrze- zakaszlałam' '- Zaraz Ci coś przyniosę.' I poszedł, nie czekałam długo. Czkawka wrócił z kubkiem. '- Proszę wypij to, pomoże na przeziębienie.' '- Dziękuję.' Jako że mu ufam wypiłam. Skrzywiłam się od smaku. Ble to ochydne. '- Wiem ochydne ale to dla twojego dobra.' Oddałam mu kubek. Zachciało mi się spać. Zasnęłam nawet nie wiem kiedy. Poczułam tylko jak ktoś okrywa mnie kołdrą. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' As słodko wygląda jak śpi. Okryłem ją żeby się wypociła. Zrobię rosół. Na pewno będzie głodna. Poszedłem do sklepu po potrzebne składniki. Wróciłem, była 12. Szybko uporałem się z obiadem. Nalałem do tależa i zaniosłem do pokoju. As już nie spała. '- Cześć jesteś głodna?' '- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Mam ochotę na rosół.' '- Heh akurat ugotowałem. Proszę.' '- Dziękuję-spróbowałam, smaczny i to bardzo.- Ty to gotowałeś?' '- Tak a co?' '- Smaczne, bardzo smaczne.' '- Ciesze się.' Zjadłam rosół. Czkawka odniósł tależ. Co dziwnego czułam się już wyśmienicie. Czkawka przyszedł do mnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach